Priscilla, Queen of the Desert (musical)
Priscilla, Queen of the Desert is a stage musical based on the 1994 film of the same name. Cast *Jeremy Stanford - Anthony "Tick" Belrose ("Mitzi Mitosis") *Tony Sheldon - Bernadette Bassenger *Daniel Scott - Adam Whitely ("Felicia Jollygoodfellow") *Michael Caton - Bob *Trevor Ashley - Miss Understanding *Marney McQueen - Marion *Genevieve Lemon - Shirley *Kirk Page - Jimmy *Damien Ross - Farrah/Young Bernadette *Danielle Barnes, Sophie Carter, Amelia Cormack - The Divas *Joshua Arkey/Alec Epsimos/Rowan Scott/Joel Slater - Benjamin Plot The drag queen Mitzi Mitosis – whose real name is Anthony "Tick" Belrose – is performing at a club when his wife Marion, whom he has been separated from for several years because of his homosexuality, calls in for a favour. While Tick is offstage, fellow drag queen Miss Understanding performs her own number. From the phone in Tick's dressing room, Marion reveals that she needs an act for a few weeks at her business in distant Alice Springs, Australia. Tick is at first reluctant, but Marion informs him that part of the reason she's asking is because their now eight-year-old son Benji wants to meet his father. Tick confides in another fellow drag queen Farrah, before deciding he will leave for Alice Springs. After he decides to do the job, Tick calls a friend, a transgender woman named Bernadette – whose birth name is Ralph – to join him but sadly, Bernadette's husband has just died. The pair meet at the funeral where Bernadette agrees to join him. Tick also asks a friend Felicia – whose real name is Adam Whitely – to come with them, with Bernadette taking an immediate dislike to his show-off performance style. Nonetheless, the newly formed trio buy a "budget Barbie campervan" they nickname "Priscilla, Queen of the Desert". Tick informs them that the trip is a favour to his wife, but does not tell them it is also to meet his son who wants to see him. As the journey to Alice Springs begins, Adam angers Bernadette after cracking jokes about her old life before transitioning. Later the group goes into a bar, in full drag, and start a bar dance party, but when they return to the bus learn that the townspeople wrote hateful statements on the bus in spray paint. Tick is very upset, but Adam and Bernadette comfort him. While on the road, Adam practices his lip-syncing as Felicia sitting in the giant high heel on the roof of the van. The next morning, Priscilla breaks down and Adam buys lavender paint to erase the vandalism. They manage to get the locals of another town on their side and meet Bob, a mechanic from a small town nearby who agrees to help fix Priscilla. The group celebrates that they've found people that accept them. The second act opens with a group of bogans singing. Bernadette talks with Bob and learns that when he was in Sydney, he saw her when she was a young "Les Girl". The two begin to grow feelings for each other. Later in a bar, the trio is about to perform when Cynthia, Bob's wife, interrupts their act by "popping" ping-pong balls. After this, the trio leaves, leaving Bob to wonder about his feelings for Bernadette. All of a sudden, Bernadette asks if he wants a free ride back to his real home, in which he agrees. Later when they arrive, Adam dresses up like a woman to try to meet men, but ends up getting chased and nearly becomes the victim of a hate crime until Bernadette rescues him by kicking one of his attackers. Later as they arrive in Alice Springs, Tick reflects on the trip after someone literally leaves the cake out in the rain. As another act performs first, the trio gets ready to perform a variety of songs that they sang or lip-synced on their journey. Afterwards, Tick finally meets his son, Benji, who accepts his father's sexuality and lifestyle and Adam gets to perform his own solo Madonna hit, his favorite singer. Afterwards the gang talks about their plans after Alice Springs, and realize they can't leave each other ("We Belong"). They go off stage together and the company performs a medley of songs to close the show. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Downtown" – The Divas and Company *"I've Never Been to Me" — Tick and the Divas *"What's Love Got to Do with It?" – Miss Understanding *"Don't Leave Me This Way" – Bernadette, Tick and Company *"Venus" – Felicia and the Boys *"Go West" – Bernadette, Tick, Adam and Company *"I Say a Little Prayer" – Tick and the Divas *"I Love the Nightlife" – Shirley, Bernadette, Mitzi, Felicia and Company *"Both Sides, Now" – Bernadette, Tick and Adam *"Follie! Delirio vano è questo! Sempre libera (from La traviata)" – Felicia and the Divas *"Colour My World" – Adam, Tick, Bernadette and Company *"I Will Survive" – Bernadette, Adam, Tick, Jimmy and Company ;Act II *"Thank God I'm a Country Boy" – The Company *"A Fine Romance" – Young Bernadette and Les Girls *"Shake Your Groove Thing" – Mitzi, Bernadette, Felicia and the Divas *"Pop Muzik" – Cynthia and Company *"A Fine Romance" (reprise) – Bob *"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" – Adam and The Divas *"Hot Stuff" – Felicia, Bernadette and the Divas *"MacArthur Park" – Bernadette, Tick, Adam and Company *"Boogie Wonderland" – Marion and Company *"The Morning After" – Mitzi, Bernadette, Felicia and the Divas *"Go West" (reprise) – Adam *"Always on My Mind" – Tick and Benjamin *"Confide in Me" – Felicia *"We Belong" – Felicia, Mitzi and Bernadette *"Finally/Shake Your Groove Thing/Hot Stuff/I Love the Nightlife/I Will Survive" – The Company Category:Stage musicals